The Battle for the Crush
by Alfys-World
Summary: Warning: EXTREME OOC AHEAD! Gray and Cana two different people but with much in common, both like girls-since Cana is bisexual- and they both like Lucy...well, not any more. One day on the beach a certain bluenette caught the duo's eyes- and, oh yeah the third one is Lyon..who also likes Lucy-...you and I both know...this is gonna be a BIG journey.
1. So, maybe it wasn't a man

**_Well I think we all know this is gonna be a BIG journey..._**

 **Chapter 1: So, maybe it _wasn't_ a man..**

In Gray Fullbuster's whole entire exsistence he never went through what people call a 'Crush' until he met the one and only, Lucy Heartfillia.

Cana Alberona on the other hand has had many one-night stands with several men and woman for that matter, she too never went through the supposed 'Crush' phase. That is, until she met the one and only Lucy Heartfillia.

Lyon Vastia, the charmer he is has had only one 'Crush' in his life, but it was when he was five an it was on his Language Arts teacher. He was well known for being friends with a group of people who call themselves the 'Fairy Tail' group for some odd reason. He too had developed feelings for a certain blonde in the end.

Little did the trio know that there would be a big change in their life all because of a day at a beach where they met a certain bluenette.

-A-

It was a beautiful day on a Saturday afternoon where a beach was located with little kids running around playing tag in the crystal water, dogs having a fun time playing with their owners, and many people on the sand or towel getting a tan.

Though there was one group of 21 and 22 year olds that were Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfillia, and Lyon Vastia visiting to spend a nice day on the beach aswell, and boy little did they know it was going to be a long day for them

"You sure we got everything Luce?" Nastu said.

"Yup! All that's left to do is to find a spot for us to stay at." The said blonde replied.

"Awesome! I'm all fired up now-"

"Could you stop repeating the same phrase flamebrain!?" The raven haired man named Gray yelled.

"Excuse me ice princess!?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I said with those big ears of yours!"

"At least my ears are bigger than your di-"

"Shut up, you crackheads!" The card loving girl Cana reprimanded the immature men.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Now, where are we going to sit Lucy?" Lyon Vastia asked. "hmm..." The blonde thought with her fingers stroking her chin. "Ugh! I don't see anywhere to go to..unless.."

"Aha! I'll just ask that person over there if we could possibly share the spot next to them!" The blonde said with pride that she finally figured it out. _'Cute.'_ Cana, Gray, Lyon, and Natsu thought while they felt heat come onto their cheeks.

To say that they Cana, Natsu, Lyon, and Gray were excited was an understatement, they were happy to spend time with the blonde they developed feelings for. Especially, since she would be in a bikini...yes, they were big dreamers.

"Okay, you guys stay here while I go ask them. Got that?" Lucy asked. "Yes." they all answered.

As the blonde walked away towards the stranger, the group of four were watching Lucy silently talk to the stranger, until Natsu broke the silence.

"You know, I think Luce likes me, and I like her too." he brought up the topic out of nowhere.

"As if! Why would she like a crackhead like you weirdo!?" The bruenette yelled irritated at him.

"Uhm..guys?"

"For once I'm agreeing with Cana on this one.." Gray spoke. "I mean your literally one of the most horrendous people I've met!"

"Guys!?"

"What do you mean by horrendous ice pri-"

"GUYS!?" Lyon yelled extremeley loud.

"WHAT LYON!?" The fighting trio questioned, aggravated.

"Look at Lucy.." The silver haired said pointing towards the blonde who was now talking to the stranger, but she looked very unomfortable and insecure while covering herself with her towel. "She obviously looks uncomfortable! I think that there might be a guy that is flirting with her inappropriately!" Now, if you know Lyon he is a person who loves to be polite and a little too formal, so you could understand why he spoke so well-mannered.

As the rest also realized that was problably the case, they were angry, and the next thing the stranger did got their blood boiling. "That guy did _not_ just touch Lucy.." Natsu screamed "THAT'S. IT!" Natsu roared while the others and Natsu were stomping over to where Lucy was to give that _disgusting_ guy a piece of their mind. As you can tell, Natsu and the others were very overprotective because all the stranger did was touch Lucy's hand.

As soon as they all got to where Lucy and the stranger were interacting Gray ran up to to the stranger without even looking at their face while anger was written all over his . "LISTEN ASSHOLE, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THAT TOWARDS LUCY, BUT YOU NEED TO KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I PUNCH YOU'R-" and as soon as those words left his mouth he instantly regretted it when he saw, there, infront of him was a stunned, beautiful bluenette with anger all over _her_ face...

So, maybe it _wasn't_ a man

-A-

Hi! This is my first fanfic on here so i really hope you enjoyed it (if anyone is even reading this book). Also, this story also has drama, but the damn thing only let me put two genres on it!

Thank you, peoples of the fanfiction world :) (and sorry for any mistakes writing on your phone for chapters are horrible.)

~Alfy06


	2. So

Hello people of FanFiction! I have some news that are either good or bad depending on your opinion and feelings about it but, let's just talk about it.

So, starting off let's talk about my absence. So I have been very busy with school and now that it's summer, I've been dealing with visiting family and friends so I've been very occupied which sounds very surprising coming from me. Either way I know I am haven't been the most frequent with my updates and such.

But, it is near the end of summer now, and I have more time to do things such as updating my stories. Along with that though, I've had more changes in my life and as I have read back on my stories I realized that they weren't the best that I could do. So, I decided to do some adjustments to my work! So, let me explain to you what's going to happen now.

Let's start off with the changes that are going to happen in my story 'The Battle for the Crush'. First I'm going to adjust the storyline, because I realized if I went further into the story it wouldn't really go anywhere. Also, the story was a little cringe for me, so I will be making improvements on my grammar and such In the story. Now, please note I will _not_ be deleting the story or making extreme adjustments I am just improving the story and making it better, Because the way it is right now does not satisfy me in the way that I would like it to be. So I hope you understand, and on that note I would also like to say how I will make an improvement to my writing skills and make sure all the grammar is correct and make sure that I put my best effort into it for you to enjoy yourselves. I also strive to improve on my updating schedule.

Now, please understand that I won't have the perfect schedule where I upload every week, because I am not going to be able to do that. I'm going to have a schedule that works for me and that I will be able to keep up with. Now, I will not have a certain date for when I am updating one of my stories, but I am going to have an update schedule that fits best for me and that i feel is best for the readers who have taken their time to be patient and wait, which is something I thank you guys for.

By reading all of this, I'm sure you have an understanding of what is now going to happen and the new improvements that will occur.

Thank you everyone who has took the time to read my strange projects and the people that have been patient and waited on my stories. You are truly the best and wish you all the best!

Thank you,

Alfy~


End file.
